


Mr. Smith

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, F/M, Office Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Dean and the reader have a fun day at the office…A/N: Fulfills the Dean Smith square of SPN 2019 Kink Bingo
Relationships: Dean Smith/You
Series: SPN 2019 Kink Bingo [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1247360
Kudos: 18





	Mr. Smith

”Well hello ladies,” said Dean at the coffee machine, wearing a big flirty smile. “Anything left?”

“Just threw on a new pot,” said Kelly, smiling at you as she excused herself.

“She still scared of me?” asked Dean as she left.

“You’re sort of the junior director of sales. Just a tad intimidating to some of the peons,” you said, Dean chuckling as he grabbed a cup. “What are you doing down here drinking our crappy coffee anyways?”

“Just checking in on my supposed peons,” he teased, earning an eye roll from you. “No, actually I need another copy of that presentation.”

“I emailed it to you. Three times already,” you said, Dean shrugging. “You don’t need an excuse to come talk to me you know.”

“Okay, maybe I don’t _need_ another copy but where’s the fun in not teasing you?” he asked with a smile.

“Still the boy from the mailroom,” you teased, shaking your head at him.

“If I recall it used to be you that would come visit me down where the peons worked,” said Dean, sipping on his coffee. “You were such a cute little college intern.”

“You were way too smart for there. You knew how to do my job better than me,” you said. “Swept you up on the fast track after that.”

“I had some help,” he said, scooting out of the way when someone else came in the break room. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“Mr. Smith,” you said, knocking on the door to his office. “I’m here for our meeting to go over those charts.”

“Mrs. Smith,” he said as he stood up, closing his door after you, turning the lock. “You brought your laptop?”

“I at least have to pretend to be having a meeting, Dean,” you teased. “S’been a while since I got a meeting invite.”

“The new guy over in financials was staring at your ass earlier. You know, that’s my ass to be able to stare at,” he said. 

“I do have a real meeting in fifteen,” you said with a giggle. 

“I’ll be quick then,” said Dean, pulling you over to his desk chair and taking a seat. He undid his pants and you pulled down your skirt, climbing on top of him the second he had a condom on. “You’re like, the best wife ever, you know that?”

“Oh, I know,” you said, giving him a chaste kiss as you rolled your hips, a tiny groan leaving his lips. “Sh or I’ll stuff that tie in your mouth again.”

“Like I said, best wife ever.”

“Well hello gorgeous,” you heard as you opened the front door that night, dropping your work bag and kicking off your heels.

“That smells delicious,” you said, walking down the hall into the apartment, Dean working over the stove with rolled up sleeves. You bent over and threw your hair up in a messy bun, skirting into the kitchen to ruffle Dean’s hair into something more natural looking on him.

“And you said that couples cooking class was going to be stupid,” said Dean.

“It was stupid. I burnt soup. Soup, Dean. How do you even do that?” you asked.

“You are a very special girl, that’s how,” he teased, kissing your temple. “How was your day?”

“Eh, same old same old. This really cute guy talked to me in the break room today though. Plus I got to have like a teensy bit of sex with him. Hopefully I’ll score again with him tonight,” you said with a wink, Dean raising an eyebrow.

“Oh? I bet he’s madly in love with you on top of being extra adorable,” said Dean, laughing when you smacked his arm. “You better be talking about me you realize.”

“Well the coffee breaks are the best part of my day, and the occasional last minute meeting,” you said, hugging him from behind.

“Mine too,” he said, wrapping an arm around your waist behind himself. “You guys have better coffee than us upstairs. Plus there’s this hot chick that works in Communications I get to see in these pencil skirts that just…mhm, super awesome part of my day.”

“I hate these things,” you said, reaching behind your back to pull away and pull down the zipper, stepping out of the skirt with a sigh. “Freedom at last.”

“When you’re done you mind watching the stove a minute?” he asked. You hummed, heading into the bedroom to change into one of his shirts and a pair of sweats, Dean back a few minutes later sporting a similar look. “Thanks, sweetheart.”

“You’re very welcome,” you said, giving him another kiss.


End file.
